


Angels Of Death

by RockyPond



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, But it's okay, Cisswap, F/F, Genderbend, Lestat is super bisexual, because so is Louisa, girls comfortable with their sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Lestat de Lioncourt was a creature of the night and Louisa de Pointe du Lac is her creation.Genderbend of all the characters in the series, except their victims of course. Inspired by the movie although book elements will seep through the chapters as I begin to read them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have yet to read the Vampire Chronicles but adore the movie and have plans of reading each book. For now information in this story will comero M the movie and what I have learnt about the books from fanfictions.

Lestat de Lioncourt was a creature of the night. Her blonde hair was ruffled lightly by the wind as she stared at the newly changed vampire in front of her.  
The vampire in question was a girl by the name of Louisa de Pointe Du Lac. She had been wishing for death and Lestat gave her much better.  
She breathed in, something she did not need to do but was a habit none the less. The corset she wore made it difficult to lean against the gravestone and she quickly forced herself to stand up.  
She gazed at the girl, whose brown hair was fanned out around her head, forming an almost halo. She reminded Lestat of Nicola and suddenly she had to fight the urge to weep. She had gotten over Nicki, at least she thought so, but looking at this woman who looked so similar to her made Lestat realise that was not the case.  
She closed her eyes briefly as the sound of haunting violins flooded her ears and she quickly shook her head, ridding her brain of such thoughts.  
Lestat helped the woman stand up and watched as she admired the night. The girl seemed in awe and Lestat smiled at how curious and youthful she looked. Eventually it was time for Louisa to take Lestat to her house.  
Lestat walked behind her, her gaze captured by the beautiful body in front of her.  
Once they had reached Louisa's home Lestat stared at the girl unabashed. It was obvious the woman was not used to being stared at so intently because she ignored her entirely.  
Lestat had known the night before she had plans to transform Louisa and so when she had snuck into the house the night prior she had brought two coffins downstairs, undetected by the servants of the house.  
Once they had arrived at the house Lestat showed Louisa to the coffins. The girl seemed nervous but after some assurance by Lestat she got into the coffin.  
Lestat sighed and walked to the other coffin, preparing for the death sleep that occurred every morning. Tomorrow night she would take Louisa out to hunt for some fresh blood. She knew of a tavern in the town that she had yet to visit, she knew there would be plenty of fresh blood there.  
Once both her and Louisa exited their coffins the next night Lestat prepared to go to the tavern. Louisa seemed scared and obviously didn’t want to hunt but Lestat knew the hunger would be too much and she would force herself to feast.  
She entered the tavern, aware of the play going on in the centre of the room. She waved down one of the barmaids who got Louisa and Lestat a table. When Lestat flashed a charming smile and used a little of vampire hypnosis to trick the girl into sitting with them. It seemed however that the girl needed no prompting. Lestat had worked no hypnosis to make the girl willing yet but she was already practically sitting in her lap.  
Lestat smiled, she loved it when she found girls willing to spend a night with another girl. It made hunting so much easier, as well as making herself feel better about the joy she took in females.  
The girl held out a drink “Drink this and you will never go to another tavern again.”  
Lestat took the drink and set it down on the table. She looked over at the girl “What if I would much rather taste your lips?”  
She didn’t use any of her powers to make the girl more compliant, testing to see if she was correct about this girl’s willingness for other women.  
She was. The girl gave her a lovely smile and said “My lips are ever sweeter still.” Lestat glanced from behind the girl at Louisa, who was averting her eyes. She did not seem disgusted, simply confused, maybe even with herself. Had Lestat found a woman who might like men and women? She knew Louisa liked men, having seen her about to pleasure a man, but hadn’t not witnessed her around a woman as beautiful as the woman currently sitting in Lestat’s lap.  
Lestat moved to kiss the girl but instead bit down on the girl’s neck, making sure it was more pleasurable than painful.  
“My friend,” Lestat said looking at Louisa. “Should taste those lips.”  
“Are her kisses as deep as your’s?” The girl asked dreamily.  
“Even deeper, Ma chere.” Dipping into my native French briefly.  
I watched, curious as the girl leaned up to kiss Louisa. I was pleased when Louisa, at first unsure, kissed back, biting the girl’s lips to access her blood.  
I bit into the barmaid’s wrist, pleased with the woman I had chosen to turn.


End file.
